Days with the Million Dollar Prince
by NeonColoredCupcakes
Summary: Ted Dibiase likes Ashley, Ashley hates Dibiase. But, when in danger, will Ashley see a change of heart in the Million Dollar Prince and her own?
1. The Usual

Ashley Massaro was texting her friend Lauren.

"My guy is calling me. Bye, babe." Lauren wrote

"K-K, bye." Ashley wrote back. She put her Physic back in her bag and went to go talk to Cody. When she got to his locker room, he wasn't there, someone else was. It was none other than the conceded jackass, Ted Dibease.

"Hey, gorgeous." Ted says in his "seducing voice".

"Back off, man." Ashley says, already annoyed.

"Yep, I'm a man." Ted suddenly gets close to Ashley. "Want me to show you proof?" Ashley pushes Ted away and makes a disgusted face.

"Where's Cody?"

"Oh, Cody? You mean your guy who's just your little Ted Dibease? Ya know, me and Cody are like butter and olive oil."

"Huh?"

"Cody is butter. I'm olive oil. We're both for the same purpose, but olive oil does you good as I will."

"Or at least in your dreams."

"Well, it's good that I dream about you." Even though Ashley was annoyed, she had to admit that Ted could be sweet. "At least right after I'm done irritating you for not sleeping with me." Or, maybe not.

"Jackass." Ashley sticks the middle finger at him.

"Whoa, baby. Little feisty aren't we?" Ted shot Ashley a "beat that" smile.

"Ya know what; I'm wasting my time with you." Ashley walks away, still wanting to B-slap him silly.


	2. It All Begins

*In , Missouri*

"Wait, he did what?!!??" Ashley asked, practically screaming at Maria in shock.

"Yes, it's true!" Maria said just as surprised. "The minute Ted found out you and Cody were officially dating, he went physco on him.

"Oh my god, Cody's okay right?"

"Well..." As Maria's voice faded into hiding, Ashley let out soft tears.

Maria took Ashley to Cody's hospital room. Ashley cried more when she saw the man she loved with a broken leg, all but one ribs bruised and stitches on his forehead.

"Holy shit." Ashley says under her breathe. "Ted is crazy. Just because me and Cody are dating he tries to murder him. Oh my god, what if he tries to hurt me?"

Just then, a man walks in. Out of sudden terror, Maria walks out. The man looks at Ashley up and down. Then just looks deep into her eyes.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Ted's brother, Bret." He answers smiling. "Now I'm a bigger fan of yours than you would expect. When I found out you were dating Cody, I wanted to mess up the guy."

"But, because you know you can't you got Ted to do your dirty work."

"No. Ted didn't know about any of this until Cody uncovered your relationship. And now that that monkey is out of the way, Bret Dibiase can do whatever he wants." Bret got closer to Ashley. He quickly shoved a needle with sleeping fluid into her stomach. After she immediately passed out, he carried her out of the hospital to his place.

*Back at Ted's hotel room *

Ted flipped on the news. He immediately found out that Ashley was mysteriously stolen.

"Oh crap…" Ted said under his breath. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door. He got in the rented car and drove to one person's house who he was 48% sure of who had Ashley. He went to Bret Dibiase's apartment.


	3. Fight, Fail, No I'm not Finished

Ted eagerly knocked on Bret's door to see his brother immediately. Ted

looked at his younger brother, ashamed to be related to him. He pushed him, angry and ready to beat the hell out of the young man.

"What the f*** is your problem?!!!?" Ted yelled. He shut the door behind him and pushed Bret to the wall. "Where is she???!!! Ya know that the cops are going f***in bananas looking for her?!!? WHERE'S ASHLEY??!!!!??!?? Dammit, answer me, Bret!" Looking as scared as ever, he pointed to the near walking closet. Ted let him go and looked in the closet. It was empty. Ted turned around even angrier, but, Bret was no longer in the house. Ted saw the door open and he called his friend Greg who was a cop and was on the case.

*Phone Convo*

T-"Hello?"

G- "'Hello, Ted? What's goin' on?"

T- "I'm at Bret's house, that's what's going on. He just ran out, you guys gotta come over here. Think Ashley's somewhere in this house." Greg grabbed a pen and paper.

G-"A 'right, man, te' me where your at."

T -"1532, East Argyle Drive. Got it?"

G- "Yea, huh. We goanna be dea in a few, a 'right?"

T- "See you soon, man. Bye"

G- "You, yous, too. Bye."

*End of Phone Convo*

A few minutes later, the police surrounded the house and Greg and his team came in. They searched every inch of the house, but there was no sign of Ashley or what happened to her.

"I'm sorry, sir." A police woman said. "There is no sign of Ms. Massaro or your brother having anything to do with her." Ted sighed.

"I wish there was." Ted said with a small tear in his eye. He was ready to cry, but, he didn't

"As do we. But, this case will remain open and we will try to bring justice with her girlfriend." They were about to leave just when Ted said something.

"Hey…" The woman's attention turned back to him. "She's not my girlfriend, but I do love her." The woman nodded. Ted and everyone else left.

That night, Ted couldn't sleep knowing that Ashley could be God knows where, suffering. Or worse, dead. Ted started silently crying at the thought of her life being taken away. She always thought that he was such a jerk and a womanizer. Ted wished that Ashley got to see the real him before this happened. He prayed with his heart that the only woman he ever loved was still alive, and that he was going to see her again. But, he knew that he could only hope and pray for the missing diva.


	4. Found For Later

*Ashley's POV*

I woke up in a condo. It seemed to hot to go back to sleep, but if I went outside to go home, I would probably die. I looked at the window and new that I wasn't in Missouri anymore. I looked and saw the trees, the beach, the sunshine and the people in swimsuits. I knew I was in Bret Dibiase's condo. Which means when he put me to sleep, he probably made it harder for the cops to find me so….. he dumped me here? Suddenly, I hear the phone ring.

I look at the caller ID to see one person's name: Bret Dibiase. I sigh while rolling my eyes to answer the phone.

*Phone Convo*

B- "Hello, Ashley."

A- "You put me to sleep, kidnap me, put me in your Florida condo, stay in Missouri where you know you can still get caught, and you have the nerve to call?"

B- "Bingo baby. But, there's one flow to your thinking: That's not my condo." My blood ran cold. "It was Ted's. Now it's assigned to both of you."

A- "You do realize that even though Ted's annoying as hell, he's not stupid. If he comes home and see's me, he'll immediately report it to the police."

B- "When Ted gets home, I don't think he'll live to see another cop." Bret laughed menacingly. "Chao, babe. See you later." Bret hung up as I cursed under my breath.

*End of Phone Convo*

Suddenly, the phone rang again. I sighed of relief for the first time to see that name: Ted Dibiase.

*Phone*

T- "Listen, Bret, you may be smart and cocky but if I don't find Ashley in a week's notice, I swear you'll wish you never laid your hands on her! Now, dammit, where is she?!!!?" I was actually touched to see Ted's concern.

A- "She's on the other line."

*Ted's POV*

T- "Dammit, where is she??!!!?""

A- "She's on the other line." My eyes grew wide as I did something I haven't done ever since Ashley was missing, I smiled. My heart melted at hearing the beautiful diva's voice again.

T- "Ashley, oh god, are you okay?"

A- "I'm fine. How about you?"

T- "Better now. Hey, is Bret there?"

A- "No, Bret's in Missouri." I was bombarded at what Ashley thought.

T- "Ash, the police and me just searched all of Missouri. He's not there. And I just left Missouri to come home."

A- "Well, he's not in Florida. Ted, just hurry up and save me before anything else happens."

T- "Umm, to late."

A- "Wait, what? Why?" I sighed. I knew that telling Ashley the bad news, that it would mean breaking her poor heart. But, what else was I supposed to do? "Umm, when Cody was in the hospital, a nurse poisoned him. It turns out that the nurse was Bret's girl. I'm, SO sorry." I heard sobs on the other end.

A- "Me, too. Ted, promise me something."

T- "Sure, anything."

A- "Your all I have right now. So please, don't die without me." I was ready to tell her I love her right then and there. But, something stopped me.

T- "I promise." Ashley made an okay noise and hung up. I could still hear her heartbreaking and crying, as I started to do the same.


	5. Here For You, Only to Lose

***Ted's POV***

I drove around in the rented car. Let's see what's gone wrong lately, shall we? Cody got injured, Ashley was kidnapped, Bret went missing so I can't kill him, Cody was killed, and now I'm trying with all my heart to find his girlfriend who I fell in love with. Gee, nice story to think back to and laugh at 30 years from now.

Suddenly, I saw my condo. 4595, Ellie Street. My heart pounded with joy. I parked right in front of the house, rushed out of the car and knocked on the door eagerly. But, my happiness was broken when I saw Bret's best friend, All, open the door.

My mood turned black and pissed. I punched him right then and there before he landed hard on the floor. I shut the door behind me 'cause no one needed to see a painful death. I was about to pick the bastard up and get at him again, but I felt someone hit my back with a glass rectangular object. I land on the floor and see no one other than Bret. My blood pumped hard as I kicked him where it hurts. I ran for the bedroom and busted the door open to see everything I needed, all I needed: Ashley.

She was tied up and repeatedly kicked her feet. I looked down at her feet to see a bomb. I quickly rush to disable it. I had 25 seconds left. I succefully ripped the wires with my mouth. I went to untie Ashley, but I felt someone pull me away. I saw All and Bret right before I hit the ground. I pulled the gun out of my jacket. They backed away.

T- "If you nimrods actually have a brain, you'll GET OUT NOW!" They looked as scared as hell, but they remained where they were. I shot at Bret but he ducked. The bullet ended up where I least wanted it. I screamed as it pushed it's way through Ashley's head. "ASHLEY! NOOOO!"

***Bret's POV***

I grinned at Ted's mistake. He ran to "Ashley" and tied to get a pulse. The ass doesn't even know that she's a fake. I graced the same glass door I hit him with earlier and smashed his back. I saw blooded t-shirt bits, clumped skin, glass and just regular blood on his back before he passed out. We dragged him to the corner and tied him up. At least the last thing he saw was "Ashley". Or at least that's what he thought…


	6. Rebuilt and Regained

Laura's POV

Man, I can't believe that Ted picked someone like Ashley. Bret was smart to choose me, someone who can do things right and smartly. Just like I smartly posed as a nurse and poisoned Cody. I was convincing enough to be disguised as Ashley and act as though I was scared as shit. I saw that Ted was starting to wake up. He would totally freak when Ashley was nowhere to be found. Or at least he couldn't find her.

Ted's POV

I started to wake up. I saw Bret's girlfriend Laura grinning, Al reloading a gun, and Bret was just drinking the booze. But, the reason I'm here, the reason I want to be here was one person I was damn pissed not to see: Ashley. I soon realized that I was tied against a chair. My blood started to boil. Bastards…

"WHERE THE F**K IS SHE?" I screamed. But, they just sat there. I started to rip the tape. I was soon free and they just stared in shock. I grabbed the nearest gun and shot Laura clean in her thick skull.

(_AN: If your wierded out don't be. This is an action romance there's going to be sudden gun scenes. Or at least there should be. Back to the action.)_

Bret looked as if his own heart stopped. Al ran me into a glass table and punched me repeatedly. I pushed him off and pointed the gun to his head.

"No, please!" He pleaded. "I just did this for money." I looked at him in surprise and calmed down.

"What?"

"I have a wife and a daughter. I only did this because we were so unfortunate and…"

"Shut up and go to them. I'll send you money so you can live, but now just go to them." I got off of him as he nodded and darted out of the house. "So he did this out of care and hope, huh, Bret?" I glanced over at Bret, only to see him weeping over Laura's corpse. I now realized that what I could've done is just ran out of the place. Just like I love Ashley, Bret loved Laura. All of this, this adventure, this feeling, all because I don't want her to get hurt. I could only imagine the pain he must be going through. He had the same feelings for his girl, and he's looking at her death right before his own eyes. I stepped closer as I saw one single tear drop on to her face from his cheek. "Bret, I had no idea…"

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore." He held her tight and cried quiet loudly. "My life, my everything, in my hands yet still not. I leaned and hugged him. He rose as I did.

"Bret, why? Why did you do all of this? To get something, or do you just hate me so much that you had to go this far?"

"Neither. I don't hate you. I actually… uh… Wanted to be you." I looked at him in shock. Bret wanted to be me? Was he possibly jealous? "All through out my life everybody liked you more. Dad wanted you to follow his footsteps. I was just…um…."

"Just what?"

"I WAS JUST A DAMN REPLACEMENT! I WASN'T AS IMPORTANT, AS HANSOME, AS SMART OR AS LOVED AS YOU WERE!" He broke down in loud sobs.

"Bret, what are you talking about? Whenever you were with your friends or at band class, Mom and Dad always thought that you were gonna be the next big thing, and so did I. You are truly gifted at the guitar and you know it." I got a glimpse at the acoustic guitar near and handed it to him. "And I bet you still are." He smiled and held it. He started playing the intro to "The Mortician's Daughter" by Black Veil Brides. He looked surprised at his own talent.

"Ya know, it's never too late to show the world what you were destined to be." He hugged me and ran to a near phone. I rose again. For the first time, I felt as though I gained something. Something priceless: love from a brother.


	7. Right In Front Of Me

One more chapter to go! YAAAY! Srry if you guys thought it was short. I'm open to any ideas or requests. Have some? Shoot me a message! Don't? Read the story. KK I'll peace out, bye!

Ashley's POV

I was relieved more than anything to see Ted's beautiful face, ready to take me away. He quickly untied me. Before he could ask me if I was okay I hugged him with all my strength, grateful to be alive and grateful to be with him.

"Baby, are you alright?" He said with joy in his eyes.

"Yes, I am now." I said smiling. We stole a moment and he didn't hesitate to kiss me for the first time. It was the best feeling in the world.

"Ashley, I love you." I could just cry. I wasn't going to lie…

"I love you, too. And I always will." He suddenly got down on one knee. My eyes widened, I just stared at him, half of me knowing what to expect, the other half already ready to say yes.

"Ashley Massaro, your all I need to breathe, so I wanna spend the rest of my breathing with you." He pulled out a pure, beautiful, genuine diamond ring. "Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?" I basically teared up right then.

"YES! YES, OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU! I LOVE YOUT TED!" With that I leaped into his arms. After all the tears, fear, insults and pain, I come to realize what I always wanted was in front of me. I'm just glad all of it is over, and looking forward to the day I become Ashley Massaro Dibiase.


End file.
